Lost
by kitty kuran
Summary: this is my first story it is about vampire knight please tell me if you like it or not but i think i have mess up sorry if there is no image its just that i am new here


Lost

"Mam, dad where are you I'm cold" a little girl said walking in the cold snow when a man came walking up to the little girl and said "child are you ok where are your parents you shouldn't be out here it's too cold" the man said before a vampire came up the them it was a level E so as the man pull out a gun and shoot the vampire until it turned into dust then in turned back to the little girl and said "I'm sorry I never told you my name my name is Kaien cross and I will look after you oh I have got two other yuki and zero they around your age" Kaien cross said picking the sleepy little girl up but as he look into the girls are he notice that she was a child of a pureblood but he still took her in and named her kitty.

Found and safe

Kitty where are you there are some people who would like to meet you Kaien said so as kitty heard him say that she came running into the room but stop to see and children one with silver hair and purple eye and the other with short brown hair and brown eyes but when zero saw that kitty was a pureblood he want and said "headmaster you can't aloud that thing to live with us she might kill us" the silver hair boy said so the other one said "zero that is mean it's alright kitty my name is yuki and this is zero he can be nice so don't worry" yuki said smiling at kitty but then there was a knock at the door so kitty went running back in to the living room and sat in front of the fire keeping warm.

When the headmaster opened the door yuki went running into the arms of none other than kaname Kuran a pureblood vampire so zero went straight up the stairs as yuki dragged kaname into and into the living room but when kaname saw kitty.

he said "headmaster it that a purebloods child because if so a pureblood family were killed and their daughter was no were to be since and this young girl looks like the women's child that went missing" kaname said but after kaname said that the young girl looked at kaname holding yuki's hand so she smiled before falling to sleep in front of the fire.

But then zero came down the stair and saw yuki but then saw that kitty was asleep with no cover so zero ran up the stair and got kitty a pillow and a cover then he ran back down the stair and put the cover over the sleeping little girl and lifted her head up only to put the pillow under her head so after he did that zero grabbed yuki's hand and said "come on yuki time to go to bed" so yuki said "good night kaname, night kitty, and good night father cross" yuki said running up the stairs with zero and all they heard was two bedroom doors close be hide them so kaname pick the sleeping little girl up in his arm still with the cover over her in till the headmaster came back and said "kaname be careful she has been biting thing to see if they have blood" as kitty started to wake up she bit into kaname arm and started to drink his blood before the headmaster pulled her away from Kaname's arm.

When the headmaster pulled kitty off kaname, kaname said "headmaster I see what you mean about her biting people but she is ok to bite me she need a drink of blood" so has kaname got up holding his arm he walk over to kitty and then got one his knees and said "here kitty drink up and then bed" so kitty started to drink more of kaname blood she soon stop because she had fallen to sleep on kaname.

So Kaien pick kitty up and placed her on the couch with the pillow and the cover so as he cleaned the blood from her mouth "kaname you know kitty might want your blood and if not" the headmaster said to kaname as he was going out of the door and into a long black car with his friend takuma ichigo and then closed the door and drove off.

New friends

The next morning kitty woke up and she was not on the coach but she was on a bed so then kitty started to cry and the headmaster came running in with yuki and zero, when zero saw that kitty was crying he ran back into his bedroom only to bring back a blue teddy so he went back to the bedroom and give kitty the teddy which made her smile but then kitty jumped off the bed and give zero a big hug and said "thank you zero you are really kind just like your sister yuki" "WHAT yuki is not my sister she is not even my family" zero said getting a bit angry when all of the sudden kitty fell to the floor and was lying in front of zero so zero bent down and tried to wake kitty up but it was not working so the headmaster ask yuki to take zero out of the bedroom of him.

As the headmaster picked kitty up off the fall and place her down back on the bed only to find that kitty ha hit her head on some think so headmaster cross ran and got the first aid and pleased a plaster on her head to stop the bleeding then kitty said "thank you daddy I love you" kitty said in her sleep making the headmaster smile and jump up and down out of happiness intel zero came running in and lifted a card saying kitty you are mine and yuki's new friends and I forgive you for saying that me and yuki were brother and sister hope you get better soon love zero.

10 years later

Kitty, yuki and zero all went to the cross academy with Kaien cross who was also known as headmaster cross the headmaster of cross academy so as zero and yuki were walking around because the day class student were trying to take photo for the night class, but zero and yuki were there to stop them from finding out about the night class all being vampire.

Since kitty was a pureblood she was in the night class but she didn't like it because of Hanabusa Aido a vampire who also go to the night class.

As kitty was walking thought the gardens she bumped into someone who was after her because the pureblood kaname Kuran wanted to talk to her but the person she bumped into grab her and put her over their shoulder so as kitty started to kick the boy he then drop her into a chair in kaname room so kitty said "Hanabusa next time you pick me up don't put your hands on my butt" "oh why you have got a nice butt kitty cross" Hanabusa said but he soon when flying because kitty had punch him in the chest witch sent him flying into the wall so kaname grab kitty and twisted her arm and said "kitty, kitty what should I do with you first running off and now fighting with Hanabusa umm maybe I should punish you but what to do" kaname said "so kitty said well kaname if Hanabusa never put his hands on my butt then it would have never happen now let go of me it hurts" kitty said so kaname let kitty go and he sent back down on his chair so has Hanabusa got up kitty fell to the door because she wanted blood so Hanabusa put his arms around kitty not knowing that kitty wanted blood so kitty went and bit into hanabusa arm making him scream when all of the suddenly zero came running into Kaname's room only to smile at what kitty was doing then kaname went and pulled kitty off hanabusa and throw her against the wall knocking her out before zero ran over to kitty and pick her up off the ground before saying "kaname what the hell kitty was hungry there is nothing wrong with that and it was hanabusa fault any way if he never did what he did none of this would had happen", So as zero walked out of the room with kitty safe in his arms so as zero walk to kitty's room he open her door to see a lot of photo with him and yuki on when they were little children then zero placed kitty down on her bed only to find the note what zero had written to her about them all being friends so zero then open kitty's bedroom window and jumped out of it making sure that he never woke kitty up.

The crush

When kitty woke up she got off her bed and ran down the stairs only to bump into a new boy Ichiru wolf and fall to the floor so Ichiru then said "hello my name is ichiru wolf and I am guesting you are the pureblood kitty moonstone am I right" the tail boy said help kitty get up then when kitty was standing up she said "yes my name is kitty moonstone and yes I am a pureblood oh I nearly forgot there are two pureblood me and kaname Kuran the dorm president of the moon dorm" kitty said smiling but also blushing at the same time then kaname came and stood at the top stairs and said "well kitty I am glad you are better now after biting hanabusa oh the new pureblood student is here well I am glad you two have met my name is kaname Kuran and you must be ichiru wolf" then kaname started to walk down the stair only to grab kitty's arm but then kitty said "kaname- sama let me go now before I hit you" kitty said starting to get angry before she went and punched kaname in the face then kaname let kitty go but kitty went and ran up the stair and into her bed room only to find another bed.

Back down stair kaname said "so ichiru how do you like kitty then" "well to tell the true she is really hot and I like how she is not stared to have a fight with any one" ichiru said smiling so then kaname said really well then I guess you won't mind sharing a bedroom with her then even those she is a girl" kaname said so then the boy said "What sharing a bedroom with a fit girl ok where do I go" ichiru said.

so as kaname showed ichiru the way he walked into the bedroom only to find that kitty was in bed asleep so as ichiru found all of his things already unpack in the draws he found a note from kitty saying "don't worry the maids unpack your thing there are all in the draw kiss, kiss kitty moonstone" so he got undressed and got into bed and went to sleep before waking up to a girl screaming so as he ran over to kitty and started to shake her to wake her up she open her eyes and slap ichiru across the face but then ichiru said "ow what the hell was that for and are you ok was you having a nightmare" so as kitty look into his eyes only to see that they were full of worry but also love has well so then kitty started to cry so ichiru pull kitty close and pull her into a hug and said "ok I am guesting that it was a night mare but it is ok now I am here I'm here me sweaty" ichiru said but when kitty heard that she went and jump out of the window and kept on running intel she was stopped by headmaster cross but the headmaster was looking for kitty so then he said "kitty there you are there a boy looking for you he said he is your room mate" but then kitty couldn't take it any more so she just ran away from the headmaster and jumped into a tree until the someday class boys saw kitty and said "hey kitty cat wait aren't you from the night class, come on come down we will not hurt you" so kitty said "NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO AWAY" kitty said "crying so as the day class boys walked away another one of them said I think we made her upset", "but what did we do" two of the day class boys said looking back at kitty crying in the tree.

So later that day it started to get dark but kitty was tried so she went to bed not knowing that ichiru was watching her getting undress then when she got in bed ichiru walked up to her and said "hey nice body and are you ok I didn't mean to upset you can we still be friends" ichiru said so kitty smile as if to say yes

The vampire friends and the death of kitty

As kitty woke up and looked across the room to see that ichiru was not there so as she got out of bed and got dressed she ran out of her room bumping into kaname so kitty said "sorry kaname-sama I didn't see you, ummm have you since ichiru he was not in our bedroom and I am kinda getting worried" "kitty why did you say sama you know I don't like you calling me that it make me feel sad and I saw him going out into town kitty one more thing please don't call me sama" kaname said with sadness on his face then walk away so as kitty walk into the living room and went to sit down when all of the suddenly she got a stabbing pain in her chest and before she could do any think it all went black and the only sound that was heard was a table being smashed and a bang so as the bang was heard from up the stairs waking hanabusa up he came running down to a strong smell of pureblood blood so as he followed the smell into the living room the to find kitty lying there covered in blood but every one else came down the stairs including kaname and walk into the living you but when then kaname walk up to kitty to see if she had a heart beat but she was gone.

Then a few minutes later ichiru wolf came running in to see that every one was in the living looking and crying because kitty was dead but when he saw kitty lying there not moving he started to cry before he ran out the door turning into a wolf and running off into the forest before everyone heard the pureblood wolf howl with sadness before other wolf started to howl has well then kitty's body turn in sparks that sparkly before disappearing into thin air.

The new student

The next day kaname told everyone that there was a new student coming soon and she is a pureblood as well then there was a knock at the door so as the maids went and opened the door a young beautiful pureblood walk in with long blonde hair and beautiful pink eyes so as takuma saw the pureblood he said "KITTY is that you" "um no but my sister was called kitty those well she was my twin sister and we do look the same oh and before you all say any think yes I do know about my sister death and my name is winter moon I am a winter pureblood so I can control ice, snow and frosted" winter said so then hanabusa pushed past takuma and said 'well hello there my name is" he was cut off by winter saying "you are hanabusa Aido yeah my mam and dad told me to watch out for you" winter said laughing a bit before kaname said "hello winter moon my name is kaname kuran a pureblood just like you and yes this is Aido hanabusa he has the power for ice as well" kaname said then winter said going dizzy before passing out into Kaname's arms so kaname told everyone to go back to their dorms since they had all meet winter so kaname took winter up to his room but she was as cold has ice so kaname place winter down in a chair next to the fire in his bedroom before he went to class.

A few hours later kaname came back into his bedroom to find winter sitting on a tree outside his bedroom but when she saw kaname she fall off the tree making it snow then saying "ow hey kaname sorry about the snow" winter said before a tail boy came up be hide her and said "get back to your dorm pureblood now or do I have to shot you" zero said before he was shot by ice sending him flying but winter started to bleed when all of the sudden hanabusa came round the corner and said "winter it's snowing hey what happen to you, oh by the way zero just want flying you didn't have any think to do with that did you winter moon" with that winter jumped back on to the tree and climb back into Kaname's bedroom.

Ichiru new crush

It here now been 6 mouths since winter had come to the night class and meet every one.

As takuma was in his bedroom there was a knock at the door so takuma said "come in" so then the door open and in was winter so takuma started to smile so winter said "hey takuma I was wondering if you um wanted to have a walk around the garden oh and I am changing my name to kitty well I'm not but my mam is so yeah do you want a walk kaname already know what is happening so does everyone else so my name is now kitty not winter but it is for the best" then takuma smile and said "well then Kitty I would love to have a walk with you" takuma said so as they jumped out of the window kitty holding takuma's hand making him blush but takuma was thinking I am in love with kitty's sister but there is no different about them they look the same even the blonde hair and the eyes well I think I have got a new crush I am so happy just then kitty let go of his hand only to jump up a tree so as takuma relied that kitty was gone he started to shout "KITTY, KITTY WERE ARE YOU" takuma said before he was on the ground with kitty on top of him as they both sat up takuma started to look into kittys eyes.

The kiss

Then that was when it happen when takuma had left kitty because he need to go to lesson but she didn't want to a male vampire went up to kitty and push her against the tree before he kissed her but when kitty saw that is was kaname she push him off of her before bumping into takuma who said "I knew it you and kaname I thought you loved me kitty but I guess I was wrong so just leave me alone and go back to kaname-sama" "takuma you don't understand I don't love kaname he was the one who pined me up and kiss me I never kiss him please takuma I love you not him" kitty said starting to cry "NO kitty leave me alone" takuma said so with that he walk off leaving a crying kitty so as kitty ran passed kaname still crying she ran straight back to the moon dorm and into her bedroom and onto her bed crying when kaname knock on the door before he walk in and sat on her bed then said "kitty I am sorry but I love you as well and I didn't know that you was in love with takuma so please forgive me" kaname said "no leave me alone kaname-sama please just go" kitty said making kaname feel bad for kissing her so he did what she said and left the crying pureblood alone in her bedroom.

Meanwhile takuma started to remember what kitty said so he went to kaname who was just walking into the room and said "kaname-sama did you kiss kitty because if you did then I will go and say sorry to kitty please just tell me that I was wrong for doing what I did to kitty" takuma said so kaname said "oh sorry takuma but yes I did kiss kitty and yes she never kissed me back instead she push me away but takuma what makes you think that she is going to forgive you when you broke a purebloods heart DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW DANGERUS THAT IS" kaname said starting to get angry before he slap takuma across the face.

The heart broken pureblood vampire

As kitty realized that is has been a full day since kaname had kiss her and takuma had broken her heart so as she got dressed to go to class she opened her door to see takuma but before takuma could say any think kitty said "takuma go away I don't want to see you, you broken my heart which can only be healed by one person so this is a good bye takuma" "wait kitty you have got cuts on your arms please don't tell me you did this please tell me you never" takuma said but kitty just walk away not saying a word.

In class the night class boys watch her and tried to cheer her up but nothing work to cheer the pureblood up so has class had ended everyone went but kitty who had stayed in the class room so as the day class boys saw kitty asleep they all went around her until the teacher came to see so the teacher said "WHAT a night class student asleep in the class um go and get the headmaster cross please Jordan" the teacher said so and Jordan went to get the headmaster who was on his way to the class the day class boy told him so as the headmaster came running in to see kitty he placed his hand on her shoulder to wake her up but something was wrong with her she was as cold as ice so the headmaster pick kitty up and carried her out of the class room and straight to the moon dorm were a worried takuma and kaname was so when the headmaster walk in to though the night dorm doors with kitty in his arms they calmed down so kaname said "headmaster cross were was she we have been worried sick about her is she ok" "no kaname I want to know who broke her heart and by that look I am guessing that it was you takuma, kitty has been in the class room and when I got to her she was and still is as cold has ice so hanabusa will be taking care of her since they have nearly got the sama power" headmaster cross said giving kitty to hanabusa


End file.
